


Каникулы

by Alliar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Ratings: R, Slice of Life, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: За двадцать два года, что они вместе, Гэвин Рид повзрослел, отяжелел и обзавелся синтетическим протезом левой ноги. РК900 остался прежним.





	Каникулы

**Author's Note:**

> РК900 здесь зовут Ричард, потому что мне нужно было его как-то назвать. Написано на заявку: "Гэвин и RK900 20 лет спустя".

За пять месяцев, что они живут здесь, Гэвин ни разу так и не зашел в воду. Озеро, окаймленное густым частоколом сосен, чернеет глубиной, отражает затянутое серыми тучами небо. Вода в нем чистая и по-осеннему ледяная, изредка у берега плещет плавником крупная рыбина. По утрам, когда над водой поднимается густой белый туман, на противоположном берегу можно встретить пару-другую рыбаков — укутанных в теплое крепких мужиков с обветренными лицами и смешливыми морщинками в уголках глаз. 

Лето переваливает за середину, когда Гэвин начинает относительно ловко передвигаться без посторонней помощи. С тех пор он каждое утро выходит из заросшего бурьяном старого дома и, глядя на переливчатые блики солнечного света на воде, лениво тянет:

— А ведь когда-то, жестянка, я мог переплыть такое озеро в обе стороны и даже не запыхаться.

И, предупреждая еще не сорвавшееся с языка разумное замечание, торопливо добавляет:

— И еще переплыву, заткнись.

Намерение пересечь озеро вплавь становится для него навязчивой идеей. Ричард справедливо полагает, что если это и произойдет, то только если он сам будет тащиться следом на лодке, чтобы успеть забрать в нее напарника, когда тот пойдет ко дну. Гэвин Рид — упрямый сукин сын, он скорее захлебнется и потонет, чем признает, что не справляется.

Голос, обещающий переплыть глубокое черное озеро, чуть хриплый, но по-прежнему сильный и уверенный. Каждый раз Ричард ловит себя за язык, останавливая готовые сорваться слова про погодный фактор, глубину и ширину озера, статистику смертности мужчин от пятидесяти пяти до шестидесяти двух. Если он чему-то и научился, живя с детективом Гэвином Ридом, так это замолкать в нужный момент.

Они возвращаются в дом, когда над соснами собираются сизые тяжелые тучи. Сеть в этих местах ловит слабо, поэтому Ричард то и дело с досадой сбрасывает уведомления о невозможности обновить данные. Здесь не нужно обновляться каждый день. Дни на озере размеренные, тихие, отличаются друг от друга только датой на календаре и хрипящими радиопередачами, когда старому приемнику удается поймать волну. Даже телефон Гэвин отрубил сразу же, по приезде, обидчиво заявив, что не нуждается в чужом фальшивом сочувствии. И все же, Ричард знает это, проверяет время от времени личную почту в надежде, что разрешат вернуться на службу.

Гэвин идет впереди, чуть припадая на одну ногу, спина выпрямлена до хруста, кулаки сжаты. Этим утром он хуже обычного: угрюмо молчит, даже не колет привычными насмешками.

За двадцать два года, проведенные бок о бок, Гэвин Рид повзрослел, отяжелел и обзавелся синтетическим протезом левой ноги. Организм принял новую конечность взамен старой с куда большей благосклонностью, чем острый, отточенный годами на службе в полиции Детройта разум.

В доме жарко натоплено, и Гэвин валится за стол, вытягивая здоровую ногу. Морщится и трет коленный сустав на протезе, ощупывает, словно надеется, что вместо него под пальцами окажется живая плоть. Ричард посматривает на него исподтишка, пока готовит обед. Эта обязанность как-то сама собой возлегла на его плечи, когда Гэвин впервые позволил остаться в его квартире на ночь.

Ричард помнит, как странно чувствовал себя, стоя посреди затопленной лунным светом гостиной, боясь произвести лишний шум и потревожить спящего напарника и кошку. Так и провел ночь, не двигаясь. Услышав же сигнал будильника, разрешил себе пройти на кухню, помня, что человеческому организму требуется пища.

В то время Гэвин был откровенно злым, перманентно усталым и жил на кофе и энергетиках, зарывшись в десяток простаивающих за недостатком улик дел. Ричард и не оказался бы у него дома, если бы тот не заработал себе нервное истощение и не слег прямо на работе, отказавшись уйти, когда наметился прорыв.

За первым разом последовал второй, за вторым — третий, и через полгода капитан Фаулер, под началом которого они работали в то время, оформил на Гэвина личную станцию подзарядки.

Так они начали жить вместе.

— О чем задумался? — каркает Гэвин, впиваясь внимательным взглядом из-под отяжелевших век. Глаза по-прежнему яркие, острые, молодые. — Лампочка мигает, как новогодняя гирлянда, у меня так мигрень начнется.

Ричард ссыпает в кастрюлю нарезанные овощи и делает огонь тише. Поворачивается, вытирая ладони о полотенце.

— Обновляю блок памяти, в котором хранится твоя более молодая версия, — отзывается он в тон. — И думаю, как я вообще на тебя повелся.

— А что? — ухмыляется тот, распрямляя плечи. — Я как виски. С возрастом хорошею.

— Несомненно.

Особенно если учитывать, что по молодости Гэвин почти целиком состоял из наглости, гонора и ненависти к синтетическим формам жизни. Что не мешало ему исподтишка рассматривать напарника, думая, что он ничего не замечает. 

Ричард замечал и делал выводы.

— Не слышу я в твоем машинном голосе убежденности, — Гэвин демонстрирует белый оскал, тянется вперед, подтягивает к себе за ремень. Ричард поддается, встает меж разведенных коленей, глядя сверху вниз. — Скажешь, не так?

В месте, где тихо стучит тириумный насос, становится тесно и немного больно. Ричард смаргивает очередное уведомление о сбое в программе, а потом кладет ладони на чужие крепкие плечи. Гладит медленно, вдумчиво, касается голой шеи, заползает под мягкую рубашку, ведет вдоль ключицы. Пуговица расстегивается, обнажая чуть больше кожи, и скин на его руках расползается в стороны, показывая белый пластик. Гэвин, скосив глаз, гулко сглатывает.

— Эй, а еда...

— Не сгорит, — уверенно отвечает Ричард, наклоняясь к небритой щеке.

Отросшая щетина кое-где поблескивает серебром. В отличие от детектива Андерсона, который раньше работал в управлении, а потом ушел в другое на повышение, Гэвин седеет медленно, и Ричард находит это очаровательным.

Прелесть девиантности в том, что, не теряя прочих качеств, он способен показать делом, как ему это нравится.

Целуется Гэвин с прежним пылом и удовольствием, будто и не было этих лет. Иногда Ричард закономерно задается вопросом: как бы сложилась жизнь Гэвина, если бы не он. Жалеет ли об упущенных возможностях. Оглядывается ли на прошлое, думая, что у него могла быть семья.

С каждым годом разница между ними становится все более очевидной. У Гэвина активная жизнь: он не имеет вредных привычек, занимается спортом, у них достаточно секса, и все же. Время не обмануть, Ричард помнит, как Гэвин насмешничал, когда видел детектива Андерсона и Коннора вместе, как едко отзывался о них, как ощутимо примерял их отношения на себя.

Кто-то сказал бы, что ему все равно, только Ричард знает этого человека слишком давно, практически всю осознанную жизнь, чтобы уверенно утверждать, что нет. Не все равно.

— Не хочу когда-нибудь оказаться древним стариком, рядом с которым будет молодой и красивый парень. И все кругом будут думать, что это медбрат, — безжалостно выговорил Гэвин в один серый день. А потом сверкнул глазами. — Поэтому я намерен сдохнуть на службе, раньше, чем до такого дойдет. Понял, тостер?

Гэвин старается выглядеть хорошо, и у него получается. На него заглядываются молоденькие коллеги, с ним заигрывают, когда они идут в супермаркет. Ричард мог бы соврать, что не ощущает по этому поводу никаких эмоций, но это была бы слишком очевидная ложь.

Однажды он застал Гэвина перед зеркалом в ванной, когда тот, голый по пояс, придирчиво рассматривал свое тело. Его лицо было настолько застывшим, что Ричард не решился выдать себя. И потом никогда не поддерживал эту тему, даже когда Гэвин сам ее поднимал.

Он знает Гэвина наизусть, и умеет играть на нем не хуже, чем на музыкальном инструменте. Знает, что у него чувствительная спина, и что он может кончить от одних влажных поцелуев вдоль позвоночника. Знает повернутость на взаимности, и не препятствует, когда Гэвин пытается отплатить удовольствием за удовольствие. Знает, что Гэвин изучил его за годы не хуже, чем он — его.

Пряжка ремня звонко бьется об пол, когда Ричард расстегивает на Гэвине джинсы и опускается на колени.

Шестнадцать лет назад они все-таки установили ему искусственный член, чувствительный, почти не отличимый от настоящего. И все же больше всего ему нравится брать в рот.

— Блядь, да что с тобой с утра пораньше, — выдыхает Гэвин, когда он сжимает губы и гладит языком, позволяя толкаться глубже.

Гэвин цепляется за его плечо, гладит под затылком, за ушами, вздрагивает крепкими бедрами. Ричард обхватывает его синтетическое колено, подсоединяясь, и по нервам бьет двойным удовольствием — своим и отголосками того, что чувствует Гэвин.

— Ричард, — сипит Гэвин, предупреждая.

Он надевается ртом еще плотнее, дурея от ощущений, и чувствует, как скин сползает с затылка и плеч. Гэвин вскрикивает, замирая, и Ричард глотает все, успевая разложить сперму на химические составляющие и тут же уничтожить отчет.

Он отстраняется, прижимаясь пластиковой холодной щекой к чужой горячей ладони, возвращает скин на место и вовремя выключает конфорку под закипевшей кастрюлей.

Гэвин ошалело смотрит на него, даже не пытаясь застегнуть ширинку, от прежней озлобленной угрюмости не остается и следа, оргазм будто смыл с него все, оставив в растрепанных чувствах, растерянного и одинокого.

— С тобой все нормально? — вдруг спрашивает он, внимательно щуря яркие глаза. — Может, нужно провести диагностику, или, там, к мудаку Камски съездить?

Ричард, буднично накладывающий в тарелку его обед, застывает. Висок зудит — еще один сбой при подключении к сети здорово сбивает с толку. Гэвин настороженно смотрит на него, застегиваясь.

Внутри еще гуляют отголоски чужих ощущений, оставшиеся после соединения с синтетической конечностью. На волне желания он и не понял, что Гэвин впервые позволил это, а теперь осознание врезало по затылку, и перекачивающий тириум насос словно замер на несколько мгновений.

Наверное, именно это ощущают люди, когда перехватывает дыхание.

— Просто понял, что ты... примирился с ногой, — выдавливает он неохотно.

Ставит перед Гэвином тарелку и кладет приборы. Потом открывает навесной шкафчик, достает суточную норму тириума для себя.

Это слабо похоже на обычный семейный обед, но и их самих обычными назвать нельзя тоже. Старая полицейская модель андроида, после революции получившая права и свободы, не знающая, что с ними делать, и потерявший конечность коп, на старости лет отрастивший себе сочувствие и участие.

А может, они всегда у него были, просто никто этого не замечал. Ричард и сам заметил далеко не сразу.

Даже не после знакомства с кошкой.

Гэвин криво усмехается.

— Мне приснился сон, — начинает он, медленно оглядывая освещенную яркой лампой кухню. — Мне было двенадцать, и я, насмотревшись фильмов, вообразил, как будет круто, если я стану роботом.

Ричард медленно цедит тириум, не зная, к чему он клонит. Гэвин облизывает нижнюю губу и удовлетворенно щурится.

— Просто так. Не знаю, как осенью, а следующим летом, когда мы сюда вернемся, я переплыву это чертово озеро.

— Тебе дозвонился капитан, — резюмирует Ричард.

Гэвин довольно кивает и хлопает ладонью по искусственному колену.

— Со следующей недели выходим на работу, жестянка. Каникулы кончились.

И, дождавшись, когда Ричард закроет упаковку с тириумом, тянется к нему всем телом и крепко целует.

Следующим утром, когда над озером поднимается туман, Ричард выныривает из спящего режима позже обычного, и не сразу понимает, почему в доме такая непривычная, тягостная, застывшая тишина. В груди перехлестывает болью, когда он понимает, что Гэвина нет.

Он выскакивает из дома, оскальзываясь на выпавшей за ночь росе, бежит к черному спокойному озеру и замирает, когда видит Гэвина, закутанного в теплую куртку, на узком деревянном мосту.

Тот сидит на складном стуле, внимательно глядя в молочные переливы тумана, из его рта вместе с дыханием вырываются облака белого пара. Темные с проседью волосы взъерошенно торчат над поднятым дутым воротником.

То ли почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, то ли просто заметив, Гэвин поворачивает голову и широко ему улыбается.

Все хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве исходников для коллажа использованы фото из интернетов и работы этого талантливого человека - myegoisticmind.tumblr.com, а также приложение faceapp, с помощью которого удалось состарить Гэвина.


End file.
